


Never Wanted to Hurt You

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: While collecting firewood for the camp, Bofur and Bilbo are forced into a terrible situation.





	Never Wanted to Hurt You

 Bofur warmly smiled as Bilbo joined him to gather wood for the campfire. He noticed how Bilbo usually stayed close to him, and he had no qualms against the hobbit’s presence. He enjoyed it, probably more than as necessary for friendship. If he was honest with himself, there was no probably about it.

 When they had gotten out of earshot of the others, Bilbo started, “Bofur, there’s... I…” Then he let out a soft breath and closed his mouth.

 “You what?” Bofur prompted as they continued walking to the treeline of the nearby forest.

 “It’s nothing. Nothing to worry yourself over.”

 They fell into a comfortable quiet, though Bofur couldn’t help but wonder what Bilbo had wanted to tell him. Would it be too optimistic to think it was to tell Bofur about romantic feelings? Bofur had thought about letting Bilbo know how he felt at Rivendell a few days ago, but he hadn’t been able to gather the courage to before they left. Though maybe later he could.

 Bilbo hurried forward at the sight of herbal plants under the trees. Bofur encouraged, “Gather some of those, would you? Bombur would appreciate it. Any nice flowers for Bifur, too.”

 Bofur went to gathering some pieces of wood that were on the ground, his back turned to the hobbit. After a short moment, his body stiffened, and he quickly knew why, at Bilbo’s hushed call of his name. At the sight of two men aiming arrows at his friend, Bofur started to rush forward to protect him, even though he had no weapon.

 “Take another step, and he gets two in the leg,” one of the men warned.

 Bofur stopped, and another warning came to not shout out for help. He was about to give a word of assurance to Bilbo, but something hard came down on the back of his head, and he fell into blackness.

 ********

 Bofur came to with a shiver, feeling the air on his bare skin. At the realization that he was naked, his eyes snapped open and he tried to get up. He let out a cry of surprise as he tripped over his own feet, which were bound together. His hands also were, and he snorted in frustration when he failed to escape from the ropes.

 “Bofur!” came a hiss from behind him.

 Bofur turned over, and found Bilbo, also completely naked and tied as he was, sitting up and huddled in on himself. “Did they hurt you?” he asked, getting up to his knees and scooting closer.

 Bilbo shook his head. “I do wish I had my clothes, though.”

 “Have to agree with that,” Bofur replied, looking the hobbit over and glad that he didn’t see any cuts or bruises.

 Bilbo gestured to the campfire, where a group of men, hunters by their dress, were sitting and laughing. One approached, a strange grin on his face.

 “Ah, good, you’re awake. Now the fun can start.”

 “What fun?” Bilbo asked.

 The man chuckled, “You’ll see.” He called for another hunter, and the two of them half-carried Bofur and Bilbo to the rest of the group, dropping them in the grass unceremoniously. They were given water to drink, which they did hesitantly.

 Bofur glanced around, and spotted a pile of their clothes and Bilbo’s sword nearby. He took a breath and addressed the group. “Whoever you think we might be, you’re quite mistaken. And you’ve been through our clothes, so you must know we have little of value. Certainly nothing to keep us here for?”

 One of the hunters, obviously the leader, laughed, “No, you didn’t have anything of value on you.”

 “Then why are we still here?”

 “You’re going to entertain us.”

 “Entertain you?” Bilbo repeated. “What do you mean? Give me back my clothes.”

 “You won’t be needing those, either of you.”

 Bofur and Bilbo glanced to each other. Bofur quickly moved in front of the hobbit when one of the men came forward with a knife.

 “Relax,” the leader said. “He’s not going to hurt you. He’s going to cut the ropes. We want you to be comfortable. I’m trusting you not to run, or you’ll get an arrow in the back.”

 As soon as the knotted ropes around their wrists and ankles were cut, Bofur pushed Bilbo behind him. “What do you want with us?”

 “Already told you, entertainment,” the leader answered. He stood, twirling a knife. He pointed at Bofur with it. “You will fuck him.”

 “I beg your pardon?” Bofur replied in shock. Bilbo’s hand on his back tensed.

 “I thought that was as clear as I could make it.”

 Bofur swallowed and set his jaw. “I will do no such thing.”

 The man shrugged. “Fine, then I’ll have him myself.” At the laughs from the rest of the group, he smirked. “Though it would hardly be fair if only I had him. They’d all want a turn.”

 “Bofur…” Bilbo grasped the dwarf’s hand. He whispered, “It’s not really a choice.”

 Bofur clenched his teeth in frustration. “Aye, it’s not, is it?”

 “They’re not going to let us go otherwise.”

 “He’s right,” the leader stated. “We’ll let you go afterwards. But nothing you say will persuade us to before we’ve had our fun.”

 Bofur glanced back to Bilbo, biting his lip. This was far from how he had wanted their potential first time to be, at the whim of sick men who wanted entertainment.

 The leader strode towards them. “Taking too long to decide.”

 Bilbo pushed his way past Bofur and declared, “Don’t touch me! We’ll do it.”

 The leader took a few steps back with a grin, and instructed his group to sit in a circle.

 “You… you’re okay with this?” Bofur asked, still unbelieving of what was going on.

 Bilbo shook his head. “But we have to. You heard him. I… I’d much rather it be you than him and the rest of them.” He clasped his hands together. “What I was going to say before-“

 Bofur pushed Bilbo behind him when the leader and another man reached out for them. Bofur growled at the hard yank of his hair by one. Bilbo squeaked as the other grabbed his hair. They were both pulled into the circle.

 “Your friend needs a little help. Suck him,” the leader instructed to Bilbo.

 Bofur let out an indignant yelp as someone behind him grabbed his wrist and yanked him down to the ground. He landed on his back, and had little time to adjust himself before Bilbo was shoved down on top of him.

 “Get to it,” one of the hunters prompted.

 “We can do this,” Bilbo whispered. With a tender touch to the dwarf’s cheek, he kissed his way down Bofur’s torso. His hand hesitantly stroked the cock before his mouth reached it.

 Bofur’s closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his friend doing this. He’d had thoughts about what this might be like, certainly. But to have it happen like this? He couldn’t bear to watch as Bilbo was essentially forced into pleasuring him. And this was only to get him ready for what was to come.

 Bofur tried to mentally separate himself from the situation, but Bilbo’s mouth did feel good on his now half-hard cock. The pace was anxious and tentative, but good enough to get Bofur’s body to appropriately respond.

 “Like you mean it,” the leader commanded, kneeling beside the pair and seizing a handful of Bilbo’s hair. Without warning, he pushed Bilbo’s head down further, making him choke and cough.

 Bofur tried to push the man away from his friend, but wasn’t in a good position to actually do anything, and Bilbo’s head was roughly yanked up and pushed down a few times before the man let go.

 Bilbo took a moment to breathe normally from the aggressive prompting before going down of his own volition again. He was a little more bold this time, not wanting a helping hand again.

 Bofur briefly opened his eyes, and quickly squeezed them shut again at the sight of the men stroking themselves as they watched the pair.

 The next time Bilbo withdrew from Bofur’s crotch to breathe, the lead hunter determined, “He’s ready now. On your back, little one.”

 Bilbo kept his gaze on Bofur’s face as he followed the command. Bofur shot a glare of contempt at the group of hunters as he got up to his knees. His attention turned to Bilbo when the hobbit whispered, “Focus on me.”

 “I’m sorry,” Bofur whispered, moving to hover over his friend. He sucked on his own finger for a moment to coat it in enough saliva to physically prepare Bilbo. When he lined up that finger to Bilbo’s entrance, the lead hunter said, “No, just go straight on in. We don’t want to wait all day, you know.”

 “Now hold on a minute-“ Bofur started.

 “We’re getting impatient.” The leader’s tone left no room for protest. “You really don’t want us to be impatient.”

 “It’s okay,” Bilbo said quietly, raising his hand to make Bofur look to him again. “I can…” he swallowed heavily. “I can take it. Just… just do it.”

 “I-I don’t want to hurt you more than-“

 Bilbo opened his legs and pulled the dwarf down on top of him. The hobbit squeezed him tight for a second before urging, “Do it.”

 Bofur took a couple of steeling breaths and closed his eyes before he got into a better position and lined himself up. His hands fisted on the ground on either side of Bilbo’s shoulders. He had a passing thought that the men could’ve at least given them a blanket or cloak to do this on. At the command of “fuck him, already” from several of the men, Bofur gritted his teeth and slowly pushed in.

 Bofur stopped moving at the hard gasp from the person under him. He was about to pull out, but Bilbo grabbed his bicep and whispered, “Keep going.”

 “I’m sorry, sorry…” Bofur muttered as he pushed in further.

 Bilbo tried to keep his pain from becoming verbal, but little gasps still escaped through his clenched teeth.

 It took several slow thrusts for Bilbo to get used to the feel of the large cock inside him, at least enough to keep the pain inside.

 “Come on, faster! Harder!”

 Against every fiber of Bofur’s being, he followed the order, hoping to find a rhythm that was enough for the men to be happy with, but not too much to hurt Bilbo any more than necessary. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t find any comforting words to say to the occasional pained gasps and grunts. He could only repeatedly apologize in his head for what he was doing to his friend.

 Bofur’s arms trembled as he fought to keep himself going. He flinched at the hand that came up to his cheek.

 “Look at me,” Bilbo requested quietly.

 Bofur shook his head. “C-can’t.” A rousing cat-call from the hunters made him quiet again.

 “Please, look at me?”

 Bofur couldn’t refuse the request again, and opened his eyes. His gaze flickered around the hobbit’s face before finding the strength to meet Bilbo’s blue eyes. He could only keep the eye contact for a second, unable to bear the myriad of emotions in them for more than that.  

Bofur sensed the group of men shuffling in closer , their moans o pleasure getting louder and bringing up even more guilt and shame at being unable to stop them, unable to protect Bilbo from this.

 Someone slapped Bofur’s ass, and he turned his head to growl at them. Bilbo turned the dwarf back to him with a whispered, “Ignore them. Stay with me.”

 Bofur almost couldn’t believe that Bilbo was the one reassuring him. This was the only way out of the situation, and neither of them liked it one bit, but Bilbo was determined to get through it, no matter what it took. There would certainly be fallout later, but for now, they had to do this. Bilbo was putting his emotions aside as best he could, emotions that would certainly come out in full force later.

 Bofur swallowed and tried to follow Bilbo’s lead, but it was so difficult, with him being the one hurting the hobbit personally.

 Bilbo wrapped his arms around the back of Bofur’s neck and pulled him down to press their foreheads together. “Just stay with me…”

 With the added closeness, Bofur’s mind was able to tune the men out somewhat. He didn’t kiss Bilbo, the situation not at all appropriate for that sort of intimacy, and Bilbo didn’t indicate he wanted to, either. No, that would be saved for if they could become more, if even their friendship could survive this.

 Relief flooded through Bofur when it sounded as though all the men had finally finished themselves off, and the leader said they were done. They weren’t going to force him to keep going until he finished. He immediately pulled out and whispered another apology into the hobbit’s ear as he withdrew. He closed his eyes again, unable to look at himself or his friend.

 Bilbo pushed himself up to a sitting position and glared at the hunters. “May we have our clothes back, now?” His voice was strained, and Bofur grimaced at the knowledge that he had made it that way.

 The hunters grinned at the dwarf and hobbit. The leader mockingly bowed his head, “Of course you may, good sirs. As promised, since you put on a good show, we’ll let you go.”

 A few seconds later, their clothing was tossed at them. As they separated whose clothing was whose, the leader added, “We let you go on the condition that you don’t tell anyone about us, yes?”

 Bilbo heavily swallowed, and Bofur nodded. Bofur pulled his breeches and trousers over his thankfully softening cock. It didn’t appreciate his not giving it attention after abruptly pulling out of Bilbo, but there was no way Bofur could bear to touch it right now.

 As soon as they were dressed enough to retain some dignity, Bofur and Bilbo ran from the hunters. They didn’t know which way the company was, but what mattered was getting away from those men before they decided to have them go another round.

 Once far enough away, they pulled on their jackets and adjusted their clothes. Bofur ventured, “Are you…” but couldn’t finish the question. Bilbo couldn’t be alright. Bofur certainly wasn’t, and he had been the one inflicting himself on the other.

 “I… I’m sore, but that’ll fade.”

 “I-I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I? I wasn’t sure how much to-“

 “You didn’t, I promise. Nothing I can’t manage. You?”

 Bofur shrugged and shook his head. “I-I don’t know. I didn’t… didn’t want…”

 Bilbo’s mouth formed into a nervous and watery smile for a second. “I know… I…”

 “Bofur! Bilbo! Are you around here?” came a call from Nori.

 “Oh good,” Bofur said, relieved at some distraction. “We’re not too far from the camp, then.” He and Bilbo hurried in the direction of the other dwarf’s voice.

 Nori took in their flushed faces and the stiff way Bilbo was walking, and winked at them. “What, you two go off for a shag and lost your way back?”

 Usually, Bofur would brush off Nori’s teasing with a joke, but not this time. He barely managed enough of a smile for Nori not to immediately know something was wrong and ask questions. They followed Nori quietly back to the camp.

 ********

 They didn’t address what had happened until a couple days later, when Bilbo couldn’t stand the tension between them any longer and pulled Bofur away from the others after camp was set up.

 “Don’t blame yourself for it any longer,” Bilbo said, urgency in his tone. “I know you do, and it wasn’t your fault.”

 “Bilbo, I… I hurt you.” Bofur slumped back against a tree.

 “No,” the hobbit shook his head vehemently. “No, you did not.”

 “I-“

 “You might’ve done the physical deed, but they’re the ones who made you do it. It’s their fault, you got that?”

 Bofur was still lost in his guilt and shame. “I never wanted to hurt you,” he whispered. “You’re much too… special to me.”

 “Are you even listening?” Bilbo took hold of the lapels of the dwarf’s jacket. “I don’t blame you for it, any of it. Not them capturing us, knocking us unconscious, making us ‘entertain’ them, your part in that… none of it.” He took a breath. “Do you regret the choice we made?”

 “No, not when… not when the alternative…”

 “Exactly. How could I ever blame you for this?” Bilbo’s gaze went down the Bofur’s chest. “We were forced to do it. There really was no choice. Yes, it… it hurt.”

 Bofur closed his eyes and clenched a hand tightly at the statement.

 “It hurt, but not nearly as much as if those men had… And they probably would’ve done the same to you, too.”

 “I’d rather they had done that to me, than…”

 Bilbo shook his head and raised his gaze to the wounded green eyes of his friend. “How it went… was the best way it could’ve happened. You didn’t hurt me. They hurt us. Please, think of it that way. It’s what happened.” He leaned in close. “They hurt us.”

 “Aye… they did,” Bofur agreed after a long moment.

 “I know you never wanted to hurt me. I know you wouldn’t ever want that.” Bilbo smiled. “I know you care for me enough to never do that.” After a silent moment where a weight on both their chests had been lifted, he stepped back slightly. “So, now that that’s cleared up, I wanted to tell you something before that happened.”

 Bofur was still sorting through all the emotions in knowing Bilbo didn’t blame him or hold him responsible for what happened when the hobbit said, “I care for you too, a lot.” Bofur tilted his head at the words.

 “Well, those aren’t quite the right words, um…” Bilbo’s nose twitched in the way Bofur always found so very endearing. “What I mean is…” He let out a huff of frustration at being flustered. “May I kiss you?”

 Bofur was surprised. “Kiss me? You want to… kiss me?”

 Bilbo chuckled. “Yes. I… well, I love being in your company, and appreciate that we’re friends. But maybe I… I want more than that?”

 “You want… even after…?”

 “What happened hasn’t changed how I feel about you. Not in the slightest.”

 Bofur cleared his throat, all this almost becoming too much for him to process. “I’d… I’d hoped you would feel that way, since I feel that way about you. I had wondered if you’d want more, too.” He smiled, teeth showing at the way his heart rose. “So, yes, you can kiss me.”

 Bilo tilted his head and raised up to his tiptoes, slightly pulled the dwarf down at the same time to reach his lips with his own. The kiss was tentative, soft, asking… They couldn’t start off heated, especially not with what had happened only a couple days before. They needed to know that this was what the other wanted, despite their words having already said so.

 When they separated, Bilbo kept the physical contact by pressing his forehead to Bofur’s. “That’s nice…”

 Still, despite the happiness in his heart, Bofur had to ask one thing. “You’re not at all worried that-“

 Bilbo breathed in affection, “The stubbornness of dwarves…” He looped his arms around the back of Bofur’s neck to pull him in closer. “I know you would never hurt me.”

 Bofur found himself gently kissing the hobbit again, and this time, all the remaining guilt and fear did leave him. They would be alright, no matter what the hunters had forced upon them. Their relationship wasn’t broken or damaged, and was now deepened.


End file.
